Secret past, unruly future, mysterious present, and a hybrid princess?
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Julia Liddel is just a normal human girl with a loving family, until she gets infused with endangered wolf genes, causing her to turn into a very powerful mew mew! Will her past come back to haunt her, or will love prevail in the darkness to come? And just why did she get stuck in the country of hearts in the middle of a battle for her love? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring down rain outside, Julia looked out the window and sighed as she saw an explosion of fire and two figures battling each other, one was Blood Dupre the most handsome guy in the country of hearts, and Peter White, the over affectionate, annoying, murderous, overly attached white rabbit in the country of hearts. She stood up and went into the rain to chase them down, but she saw them killing innocent people with their fight over Alice, she got angry but mostly protective and she rushed in to help them. She ran and ran for a long time, the battle was horrible, and she saw a trail of bodies all around her and the figures battling above. She came to a clearing with only 3 options of where to go, she closed her eyes and picked the path on the right and it was the correct one too. She ran into Boris and Elliot, she made them follow her and she arrived at the battle scene just as Ace and The Bloody Twins arrived there. She saw Alice in the middle of them, they were about to get her involved, she took off without a second thought and she made it in time, sort of. She jumped and pushed Alice onto the ground just as they fired their last bullets, they hit Julia in the heart, the thing was, she and Alice were the only ones with real hearts, and everyone else in the country of hearts had a clock for a heart so they could be reborn, but Julia and Alice didn't have that option. Blood came out of Julia's mouth and she fell to the ground, bleeding and dying, even with the pain she smiled as Alice picked her up in her lap and was crying, trying to help her stay alive.

"Alice, I know that this is not the way… I… was supposed…. To die but…p… lease, protect…. This….country with all…. Of your… precious life. I'm sorry…. To leave… you like… this….darling….. Sister…..." Julia said as her vision dimmed, her hand fell limp onto the ground and she died, blood coming out of her mouth and the holes in her chest with blood spilling out and staining her beautiful green and gold dress, she looked beautiful even in death.

Alice screamed to the sky and cried over her fallen family, Blood was shameful and Peter was full of guilt, everyone else was mourning her death and cried because they all loved her, she changed their lives and she died without warning. Her name was Julia Von Voltaire, she's the twin sister to Alice Liddle, she died saving the life of her darling sister, but her life had been given up for her sisters future. Her story started when she was first born into the Liddle family, she had an older sister, a twin sister, and a younger sister, and she loved them all, she wished their family would stay strong forever. She grew up in another house apart from her twin sister, her father had lost a bet and as her father's brother's reward, her father had to give up one of his children to his own brother. Julia grew up knowing everything about society, humans, and everything, even her own sister Alice but her life was far from ordinary. One day as she was taking a walk in her garden a white rabbit appeared and had a waistcoat and a watch on him, she giggled and followed it, knowing that it was only a dream. They came to this large and deep hole in the garden, and he pushed her in, she was screaming and suddenly silenced when the rabbit transformed into a tall man that was very handsome and he had bunny ears. She looked in awe and they suddenly stopped and she awoke to sunshine and the tall man kneeling next to her, he held open his hand in which he held a container. A container made of glass, it had a heart on the side and heart seal, with a peculiar clear liquid in it and he told her that if she wanted to see what a world in which she created was, she had to drink it. Julia refused to drink it and the man sighed, he opened the bottle, sucked the potion into his mouth and he pushed her down, pinned her by her arms and kissed her. She had no choice but to drink it and once she drank all of it he let go and she sat up and started coughing really badly, the next thing she noticed was they were at a clock tower and a man was standing there with long black hair and green eyes. He turned around suddenly in surprise and saw the other man with Julia on the floor kneeling, he squinted and walked over to the tall man, and spoke briskly to him in anger.

"Peter White, I told you not to bring an outsider to this world, do I have to kill you to make you understand?" The man said to the bunny-eared Blondie, completely ignoring Julia.

"Hey! Can you people tell me where I am and why did you bring me here?! I demand you tell me this instant, or else…" Julia said angrily and then her wolf ears and cat tail popped and her eyes flashed bright red. "_I'll kill you right here and now."_ With that they both shut up and looked at her in fear and in awe.

She grew impatient and glared at both of the men before her, she clenched her fists and her glare turned to ice cold daggers as she looked between the tall bunny blondie and the tall clock man. She came up with clock man because he was wearing a bunch of watches and clocks, and he was hanging around the clock tower, somehow, it oddly fit him. Julia looked around while the two men were debating on something and came up with a conclusion as to where she was, she came up with _Wonderland_. She looked over at the two bickering and she reluctantly decided to leave them alone for awhile, she snuck off and ventured out into the new country. She first came to a large mansion far behind great steel gates, it was lovely but her admiration soon came to a close and abrupt halt. Twins showed up in uniform for gatekeepers and they had pulled their weapons on her. Her expression immediately changed from wonder to anger, she got a little lower to the ground and jumped up, high up and far above them. She spun as she flied up, she then stopped in mid-air and launched herself at them, her ears and tail appearing. and her outfit completely changing. Her outfit changed to a red strapless bra top, a red mini skirt and a 3/4 sleeve fishnet dress that stopped barely under the skirt, she also had a black and red garter with a white design on it, middle thigh high fishnet stockings and white knee high converse that were turned into wedges. She yelled something inaudible and a scythe appeared in her hands, and also a white circular bag appeared on her hip on her back and she was slashing away at them and she landed silently. Blood sprayed from their wounds but they did not die, she avoided vital points, her weapons disappeared and her outfit reverted back to normal, also her ears and tail disappeared too. A different man with bunny ears came walking up with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a gun at his side, he looked nice but she still didn't trust him because he carried a gun in plain sight.

"Did you do this to those two brats?" He asked coolly, she smiled and he pulled his gun on her. "Well, I don't believe it, but try dodging this if you really did." He said and shot at her, she dodged swiftly, got behind him, she suddenly pulled out a small knife for ninjas called a kunai and held it to his throat.

"Try harder and you might be able to land a blow on me, but you're far from it as you are now. So be a good boy and tell me where I am and tell me how I can get back to the real world, alright carrot lover?" Julia said sternly to the blonde bunny man standing in front of her.

"Elliot, what did I say about picking fights with people, I'm sorry milady, he can be a bit childish when it comes to dealing with women. . .I am the owner of this residence, and who might you be my dear?" A beautiful man with Black hair and red eyes asked her, gently caressing her long midnight black hair; Julia slapped his hand away and had an expression of disbelief, sadness, hatred, pain and confusion all at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

"No way… you … can't be… it's….. Surely….. You're not… him… are you?" Julia stuttered and then the memories of her ex-boyfriend that she had sealed away and forgotten flooded back to her and she nearly screamed when she thought of him betraying her trust and going for her older sister. "You bastard…. You dare show me… your face again….. Even after … you….. Already have my… older sisters Lorina and Alice." Julia said with a shaking voice and her eyes shaded, a slight breeze came and it gently swayed her hair, she clenched her fists and tears rolled down her face.

The man stood there confused and dismayed at what she called him, he smiled and leaned in to look at her face, she clenched her teeth and her fists even harder to the point her nails drew blood and it dripped onto the ground and she yelled the only phrase she couldn't possibly dream of yelling at a time like this, or even a place like this. Elliot and Blood were surprise at her sudden yelling and were dismayed when they processed what she had yelled.

"Mew Midnight Metamorphosis!" Julia suddenly changed into a red strapless bra top, a red mini skirt and a 3/4 sleeve fishnet dress that stopped barely under the skirt, she also had a black and red garter with a white design on it, middle thigh high fishnet stockings and white knee high converse that were turned into wedges. But with a katana at her side, bladed rings on her thumbs and the white bag on her waistline on her back. "You dare show your cheating, deceiving, and cold black heart to me again?! Aren't you satisfied with breaking it twice already when you chose my sisters?! What do you want from me, I'm done with you already, I never want to see your lying face again, and you're the worse ever so just go jump off a cliff and die already! Isn't it enough yet to hurt me but you hurt Alice too by choosing Lorina!" Julia screamed through tears flowing down her face and onto the ground, she cut her forearms wide open with her bladed rings and blood gushed out and stained the grass beneath their feet.

Elliot was surprised at her rage and suddenly thought she was a maniac for cutting herself, Blood was thinking about what she said and came to the conclusion that she was lonely and that her lover had broken up with her to go with her sister. He smiled at her and her face twisted into a grimace of hatred and demonic thirst for blood and it showed how many lives she'd taken and how many lives she had seen end. It was even more demonic than a demons killing smile when a humans life was draining away, leaving their body and forever being trapped in hell. Her blood suddenly started swirling up from the ground and reconnected with her arm and formed long blades, the two men heard its name in their head, [_Crow Claw_]. It echoed in their head and she suddenly lunged at him yelling an attack, "Shadow Death" was what it was called and she sliced them across the chest. She heard running footsteps behind her and when she looked back she saw the pervert bunny man running towards her, she made a Che sound, retracted her blood and the wound healed by itself rapidly and she jumped up high, did a back flip gradually and landed behind him in a cat-like stance with her knees to the side and her hands in the middle. He turned around and ran towards her the other way and she did the same thing but she jumped to a tree and then took off leaping through the trees back to the clock tower. She arrived in no time and found the clock man standing in the breeze, she landed silently and spoke harshly while her expression reverted back to normal but her ears and tail were still out and they showed she was agitated and ready to blow up again at any given second.

"So you gonna tell me why I'm here? I'm kinda growing tired of people trying to kill me. So let me hear it, why did he drag me to this world against my will?" Julia questioned coldly and he turned around and spoke only few words.

"You are an outsider; you may not leave this world unless you complete the game. Come inside and I'll tell you in detail." The clock man told her sternly and then walked inside, Julia followed cautious but obedient and sat down in a chair in a room when he sat at his desk. "As you know this is a foreign country, but it is another world from yours, we call it, _The country of Hearts_, but you can call it Wonderland if you want to, the game is simple, you must stay in the country of hearts until the glass vile has filled again, and only then, will you be able to return to your own world. The one's you met earlier are the residents of the Hatter's mansion. The blonde man with the bunny ears is Elliot March, he is the March Hare. The two twins are the Blood Twins. TweedleDee and TweedleDum, they are the gatekeepers but they slack off a lot. And the man with the black hair is Blood Dupre, he is the Hatter. There are also two other regions other than the Clock tower Plaza and the Hatter's mansion. There is the Heart Castle in which Peter White, The queen of hearts, and the knight live at and at the Amusement park there is Mary Gowland who is the owner of the park and Boris Airrey who is the Cheshire cat. So that is it, now you know everything there is, but be warned, it is dangerous to go alone and especially to be caught by guards, the bloody twins, or Boris. They won't let you in, they'd much rather kill you than get to know you. Do you, Julia Von Voltaire, have any questions that you want to ask?" Julius Monrey, the clock man, said to Julia with a stern and cold voice, he then looked at her the same way and she got nervous but didn't show it.

"No, I have nothing else more, thanks, but what do I do now? I mean I know nobody else besides you and frankly I never want to see that guy again, it's just… too many painful memories surface and I can't deal with them now… it's just not possible with the way… he treated me after I gave him so much." Julia said clenching her fists, lowering her head, and tears streaming down her face, she gritted her teeth and tried hard not to cry anymore.

"You don't have to be brave when you're here, it's alright to cry sometimes, it's just part of being a regular human, but for us, we can't cry, we know that if we die then someone else can replace us, because our hearts are clocks and when they break, we die, until it gets fixed then someone new won't come to take our place." Julius said to her calmly and Julia lost it, she cried for a long time and Julius sat next to her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

She finally calmed down when it was dark and then she stood up shakily, Julia's knee gave out and she fell on top of Julius, she opened her eyes and saw he caught her, she immediately got up and bowed saying sorry. He sighed and said it was nothing; she blushed and looked away, _what is with me today? I can't possibly be falling for any of these guys, I… I already have Rose and Pai and Kenji and Kish and Momo and Deep Blue and Keiichiro and Ryou and… and … Alec… I cannot afford to fall in love now! It's just not right; I would be betraying Alice and everyone else if I fell in love with that guy once again! _Julia sighed trying to contain her sadness and then she left, Julia had decided to go to Heart Castle to ask Peter why he had brought her here, why he had made her stay in this freaky world that they all say she created. She arrived in no time since she was part wolf, she kicked open the doors to the castle and walked straight in, guards rushed at her but she killed them instantly by silently beheading them with her katana and she hurried on to the end of the hall. Julia kicked open another set of doors that led to a receiving room where a woman and Peter White were on a balcony facing the doors. Julia smiled devilishly and put away her katana, walked briskly to the center and yelled at Peter White.

"Peter White, if you're a man of your word, then get yourself down here and face me like a real man would!" Julia yelled and Peter's face lit up in pure happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Juuuliaaaaa! I always knew you'd come for me one day!" Peter yelled as he jumped down and ran towards her, she turned to the side and he flew past her and crashed into the wall, she looked at him not the slightest bit amused at his vulgar behavior.

"You're so pathetic; now answer me you stupid, ignorant, bad-mannered perverted lame excuse for a protector. Why did you bring me here?" Julia said softly and grabbed him by the front of his button shirt and got close to his face, her expression of pure annoyance and utter anger towards him.

"Who might you be? We want to know." The woman asked and Julia ignored the woman the best she could.

"Silence you ignorant brat, I've no business with the likes of you. Now, Answer me Peter White, or I'll slowly cut off your ears and then I'll feed them to the beasts, you better speak up or I'll lose my patience alright?" Julia said coldly and with menace in her soft voice, her eyes burning with anger.

Soldiers surrounded her and spoke of few words, "You dare badmouth the queen! Now, off with your head you intruder!" The soldiers yelled and rushed at her and Peter White. Julia grimaced devilishly at their attempts for her life and suddenly someone familiar, a man with bunny ears and light blonde hair, with lovely crystal blue eyes, and a sword in his hand, came to save her. Julia gasped in shock and some blood splattered on her cheek from the slash to the soldiers the man just did as he came to protect her. The man stood up straight with his back to her, although he wasn't facing her there was no mistake….. It was Alec, the protector of the Mew Mew's and the first ever boy Mew Mew. Alec turned his head slightly over his shoulder and Julia let go of Peter's shirt slowly and ran and embraced him from behind, tears flowing down her cheeks in relief.

"…Alec…" Julia whispered and Peter White stared at her and the strange man with white bunny ears, Julia squeezed slightly and Alec smiled in relief, he turned around in her arms and hugged her tightly in return.

"You know Jules; you shouldn't have run away from your home, away from Alice, away from all of us… and away from me." Alec said still smiling and Julia pulled back and gazed into his crystal blue eyes and then smiled, he released her and turned to the woman in the balcony and spoke loudly so she could hear him. "You there, if you wish behead Julia then you'll have to get through all of us first!" Just as Alec yelled that he moved swiftly to protect Julia and then suddenly Rose, Kenji, Momo, Pai, Kish, tart, and everyone else from the Café in their Mew outfits appeared around her, protecting her from the soldiers of Heart Castle.

"Everyone, why… are you guys… here?" Julia said surprised and Alec covered her mouth, she gazed into his eyes and blushed at how protective he was for her, Julia pushed him off and fell to her knees blushing badly and very flustered.

"Rose, Pai, Momo, Ichigo, Zakuro, and Pudding, you guys attack the left flank, Kenji, Kish, Lettuce, Mint, Zakura, and Tart you guys have the right flank, I'll handle Julia's protection with and go after Peter White when we are done." Alec yelled smiling and then everyone jumped and defeated the soldiers one after another.

"No Alec! You're insane! You can't possibly defeat Peter White! Alec… STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Julia said desperately and a miracle happened, ring like hologram things appeared around Alec's wrists and ankles and he dropped his sword.

"WH-what is this?! What's going on?!" Alec yelled and when Julia yelled for them to drop their weapons, the same things happened to them, rings appeared, and then they obeyed her orders. "How come Julia can use that technique?!" Alec yelled and Julia's face was calm and she was so confused.

"Hmph, Peter White! I will not forgive you for kidnapping me, pushing me down a rabbit hole, and then forcibly kissing me! Judgment day is upon you!" Julia pointed her sword at him, her blood hardening and forming a lovely white sword with a red gem on it.

A black pillar of light shot through the building, beaming up into the sky and the source was Julia, a war cry came from her and she lunged forward, slashing at Peter, he dodged and by luck he shot her in the shoulder, Julia looked at him and her wound healed instantly. Julia's scythe materialized and she was about to decapitate Peter when Alec grabbed her from behind and sucked her power out with his palms. Julia fell to her knees and he caught her, looking sad, he then jumped up and disappeared with Julia, the rest of the Mew Mew's and Aliens followed close behind. She was strapped into a hospital bed, wires and machine everywhere and when she was stable enough to remove them, that first night she started chocking, blood had made its way into her throat and she was gasping desperately for air, her body arching painfully. Alec came into the room when the nurse had just finished helping her calm down, she strapped a blood pressure checker onto her arm and Julia looked out the window, unemotional as always.

"Hey, hurry up, I need to go back and settle this with Peter, he'll pay for what he did to me." Julia hissed through her teeth and Alec hit her on the head lightly, scolding her. "Whatever, I don't care I'm going back no matter what." Julia hissed then disappeared; she reappeared in the garden behind her family house and jumped down the hole she had been through before. "Alright, now where is Peter?" Julia asked herself as she stood up and walked out of the Clock Tower, Julius looks at her shocked, she had been gone for a week, not one person seeing her for that time. "Where's Peter?" She asked and the door to his office opened a few moments after she asked him and Peter came him silently.

"I'm right here~, what do you need my sweet darling~?" He asked lunging for her, trying to hug her, she pulled her scythe on him and he stopped.

"Hey you vulgar rabbit, answer my question or I'll slice you from naval to nose." She threatened and he gulped, Julius sighed and Julia growled; her ears and tail coming out in an aggressive position. "Why'd you bring me here?" Julia hissed at him, venom dripping in her words, he flinched and then Julius put his hand on her shoulder, saying she should calm down and that he'd explain. "So, what you're saying is that my mother is a resident of here and my father was an alien human half breed?" Julia asked and Julius nodded, she sighed and put her head down on the desk, groaning angrily, she asked why her life had to be so complicated and Peter apologized to her. "Why're you apologizing, stupid rabbit?" Julia snorted smiling sadly and he explained that it was his fault that her father met her mother, she shook her head and heard a voice in her head, and she gasped and whipped her head up, eyes wide. "Th-this voice, it… couldn't be…" Julia whispered, putting her hands to her head lightly, tears streaming down her face, she whispered the word 'mother' and Peter and Julius looked surprised.


End file.
